


Blind as a demon

by GoToHeck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Also I blame the radiodust discord for this one too, Blind Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blind Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Only really mentioned in the beginning and Al thinking about how a lot of demons are ableists, Short One Shot, and a little angst? Sorta? Al worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToHeck/pseuds/GoToHeck
Summary: Alastor has a secret, a secret he can’t afford to let get out. But of course, when he’s dating someone, it’s bound to slip that he’s blind.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 466





	Blind as a demon

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a blind Al oneshot cause why the fuck not? I might make a little sequal to this fic sometime but idk. Enjoy.

Being born blind wasn’t fun, Alastor knew that all too well.

His parents always got on his case about everything, forced him to work even though he couldn’t see. Always asking, “Why couldn’t I have a normal child?” Alastor got used to it, though. He learned to live his life.

Until he didn’t and ended up in hell.

And of course, he was still blind.

He had learned to navigate the world with echolocation using a cane back when he was alive. Tapping it loud enough to hear the vibrations of the things around him. It wasn’t perfect, but it was just good enough.

He used the same method in hell, except he used his staff instead of a cane. It was even more effective because of his deer ears being able to hear better. No one could tell he was blind. 

Alastor was certainly thankful for that, though. There are barely blind people in hell because of the disadvantages. Most blind demons are killed during the extermination, and others are killed by other demons. Some blind demons manage to survive, it was just very rare. If anyone found out he was blind they would see him as weak. No matter if that was actually the case.

The deer demon yawned as he woke up. He had no idea what time it was, he couldn’t exactly check. Alastor figured he might as well get up.

He got out of bed and summoned his staff before hitting it on the ground. He did it a few times as he walked before memorizing the sound of the vibrations around his room. 

Getting dressed was actually one of the easier things in the mornings, due to the fact he could just feel what side was what. For his underwear and pants he could just feel the tags in the back.

Alastor got dressed and left his room. He wasn’t particularly hungry right now, so he could wait a little bit later to eat breakfast.

Alastor hit his staff on the ground and began to make way downstairs. He suddenly heard a voice, “Heh, good mornin’ Al.” It belonged to his boyfriend, Angel.

“Good morning, my dear!” Alastor made his way to the source of Angel’s voice. “Would you happen to know what time it is?”

Angel looked at the clock in the lobby “Eh, it’s 8:14 AM.” Angel chuckled, “You could’ve looked at it yourself, though.”

Alastor maaaay have forgotten to tell his boyfriend he was blind. Okay, he didn’t forget. He just didn’t want to tell him. The only person that knew that he’s blind is Husk. But he was the exception.

Husk once walked in on him reading a Braille sign. They had stood there awkwardly until Husk had asked, “Hey, are you blind?” To which Alastor told the truth, as he wouldn’t have been able to make a good excuse. Husk then said something about not giving a shit, and that Alastor is still just an asshole, so at least Husk didn’t see him any differently.

So that’s why Husk knew, but for some reason he didn’t have the courage to tell Angel. Maybe it was just relationship nerves, or worry that Angel wouldn’t take him seriously after finding out he’s blind. 

“I suppose I could have looked at it myself.” Alastor chucked. Not really, but he wasn’t going to tell Angel that. “But hearing you talk is much better~” 

Angel laughed, “Okay, hun.” He said before he kissed Alastor. Alastor froze up a bit, not expecting that. 

One of the reasons Alastor hates touch so much is because he has no idea when it’s coming. The only people who at the very least warn him when they’re about to touch him are Husk and Niffty, and a lot of the time they even forget to do that.

Angel felt Alastor’s body tense up and released from the kiss.. “Sorry, did I surprise you?” 

“Yes… Just ask before you kiss me next time, okay?” Alastor told his boyfriend.

“Yeah, sorry again.” Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

Alastor knew he should tell Angel about being blind, but in hell, having a disability was seen as a weakness by most, even if it wasn’t true. And the last thing Alastor wanted was to be seen as weak.

“It’s fine, my darling.” He chuckled. 

The day went on as normal after after that. He had breakfast, talked a little with Angel, teased the hazbins a little bit.

He was spending some time with Angel in the spider demon’s room. It was something that happened pretty often, due to the fact they’re dating.

Angel had stepped into his bathroom for a moment, said he was changing into something more comfortable. Alastor patiently waited for Angel to get back.

His boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom and went in front of Alastor. “So, hun. How do I look?” The spider asked.

Alastor looked shocked at this question. “Uh, I don’t know…” He said. Okay, wrong words. Fuck. Angel was going to find out now.

“What?” Angel asked. “Is that you saying that I don’t look good?” 

“I really don’t know. I can’t tell.” The deer demon sighed. Well, Angel was probably going to find out about his blindness now. That wasn’t very fun. What if Angel breaks up with him because he doesn’t want to deal with a blind boyfriend? 

Angel crossed both sets of arms. “You can’t tell? What exactly does that mean?” He asked 

“It means I can’t see your outfit. I’m blind.” Alastor informed. Angel furrowed his brows, before his eyes widened.

“Oh-“ Angel chuckled, “Funny joke, Al. Now-“

“I’m not joking, Angel. I’m blind. I don’t know what your outfit looks like. I don’t know what you look like. I don’t even know what I look like! I don’t know what anything looks like! I have never seen a day in my life!” Alastor exclaimed.

Angel stood in shock. “You’re like… 100% serious?” Alastor nodded, and Angel put a hand on his head. 

“Holy shit… I’m sorry for asking about my outfit.” Angel apologized.

“It’s fine, Angel. You had no idea.” Alastor assured.

“So how do ya… Get around, ya know? Like… It seems as though you get around pretty well.” Angel questioned.

“Echolocation.” Alastor informed. “I can listen to the vibrations of a room by tapping my staff, so I know where everything is. I can recognize people by their voice, or if they aren’t talking, their body type, or even with certain people, the way they smell. Like you? I can tell when you enter a room because you always smell like raspberries.” 

Angel chuckled, “Hey, I wanna smell nice for ya. But yeah, that sounds… Hard.”

“Well, it was harder when I first began doing it, and as a human. But I can hear way better with deer ears, so it’s easier now.” Alastor said.

“So, uh, how many people know ‘bout you bein’ blind? Just me or…?” Angel questioned.

“Only you, Husk, and whoever knew me when I was alive. I don’t think telling anyone else would be wise. Well, I didn’t exactly tell Husk. He more so found out on his own.” Alastor sighed, “Nevertheless, that’s who knows.”

Angel nodded, “Man… It’s weird to think you haven’t even known what I look like the entire time…” Angel said. 

“Angel, I may be blind, but I know you’re gorgeous. So there’s really no need to know what you exactly look like.” Alastor informed.

Angel smiled, “Aw, hun- Wait is this why you don’t like it when I suddenly kiss or touch you?” 

“That’s part of the reason, yes.” The deer demon replied.

“Shit- I’m sorry Al. Fuck, I feel bad now.” Angel Dust sighed.

“Like I said, you’re fine, my love.” Alastor said. He got up and approached the sound of Angel’s voice. He felt for the spider demon’s face before kissing him right on the lips.

Angel wrapped both of his sets of arms around the deer demon, kissing him back passionately. He continued to think about how hard life must have been for Alastor… And well, afterlife. 

They released from the kiss soon after that. “Heh, now I know why you always move your hands around my body before we kiss. I thought that was just you wanting some attention.” Angel chuckled.

“Yeah, well. You weren’t completely wrong.” The deer demon chuckled. “I do love love your attention.”

Angel gave out a small laugh, “Can I kiss your head?” Angel asked his boyfriend. 

Alastor nodded, “Of course. Thank you for asking.”

“Yeah. No problem, smiles.” Angel said before the spider kissed Alastor on the top of his head. One of his fluffy ears flicked and Angel almost squeed. His boyfriend may be the radio demon, but he was fucking adorable.

“Damn, what did I do to deserve such a cute boyfriend?” Angel chuckled.

Alastor furrowed his brows, “I seriously doubt I’m cute...”

Angel chuckled, “Nah, you are. You gotta accept it.”

Alastor sighed, well, it’s not like he knew what cute things looked anyway. He just knew people adored them. Well, most people, anyway.

Alastor leaned in for one more kiss. Angel quickly reciprocated. Things are going to be hard, for sure, but they were going to get through it no matter what.


End file.
